


Luna's Vision

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Luna brings Vision home to meet her Father.





	Luna's Vision

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is for the month of September roll-a-drabble Marvelously Magical Fanfiction. I received Luna Lovegood/Vision fake dating. This is what I came up with.
> 
> I used grammerly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Xenophilius Lovegood stared flabbergasted at Luna’s latest boyfriend. He eyed the magenta, green armored caped Vision. “And you say your name is Vision?” Xeno held out his hand.

“Yes, Mr. Lovegood. I meet your daughter through mutual friends at work.” He shook Luna’s dad’s hand.

“At Stark Enterprises?”

“Yes, Father. You know I was hired last year with Hermione’s help. Mr Stark opened up a division for mystical arts.”

“And Hermione’s fine with this?” Xeno frowned with his arms, crossed.

“Yes, dad. She’s seeing Tony after all.” 

“Alright, let’s eat dinner. I suppose you don’t eat Vision?”

Vision raised an eyebrow curiously. “I can fix a superb meal. Of course, I can eat!”

Xeno sighed waved his hand towards the table the house-elves have set up for the three of them.

Once back home, “Well, that went well.” Luna kissed Vision before heading back to her lab she shared with Hermione.

Vision smiled, realizing that their fake dating might turn into something special.


End file.
